


Find our way back to each other

by Cam_elot



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Alternate Ending, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvid, Inspired by fic, Romance, Series 2, Video, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cam_elot/pseuds/Cam_elot
Summary: Hardy and Miller say goodbye, but can't quite let go of each other.An alternative ending to Broadchurch's series 2, inspired by the amazing series "Start a Fire" by bitboozy.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller, Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Find our way back to each other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitboozy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitboozy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fire Without a Spark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270023) by [bitboozy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitboozy/pseuds/bitboozy). 



> After reading the amazing series "Start a Fire" by bitboozy I really wanted to create something inspired by it. If you've liked the series as much as I did I hope you'll enjoy the video, if you haven't read "Start a fire" yet go for it!  
> This is my first fanvid.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Song credit : "Arrival of the birds" by The Cinematic Orchestra.


End file.
